It Had All Just Happened
by isathiel
Summary: Okay, so I always wanted to see something happen with Kay and Miguel...


Okay, so one of the main reasons I watch _Passions _is for Kay and Miguel… waiting for them to get together. I wrote this a little while ago, and since I only just discovered ff.net, am now sharing it with the world. But, don't let me keep you. Go ahead and read, and please review it…. 3 Isathiel

**************************************************

I have liked Miguel for as long as I can remember. I have wanted to be with him for a long time. It hurts to see him with another girl, knowing that he doesn't know how I feel. Simone would ask me right now, how would the situation change if he knew I liked him? I can't answer that. I only wish I knew. Nothing I say or do is picked up by Miguel. What infuriates me even more is, if it wasn't for Charity, I would be the one in Miguel's arms. Not her. I can't give up on him though. Part of me is still waiting for it to happen. I would be the happiest girl on earth if Miguel would love me.

Kay closed her diary and got into bed. She could hear Charity and Miguel from her room. They were talking quietly. They had been doing this a lot lately, just laying together and talking. It was so infuriating. She listened for a while, then eventually fell asleep to the sound of them talking. 

***

The next morning, Kay was already downstairs and making breakfast for herself. She was absent-mindedly buttering her toast and staring out the window. She snapped out of it when she felt Miguel take the toast from her. 

"I've been here for 5 minutes, and you've buttered that same spot over and over." Miguel said. "Allow me to finish it." 

She nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just have to go up to my room." 

Kay made an escape. She removed her dressing gown and sat down on her bed with her diary. She wanted to write this rather minuscule event down, not that it was that important, but Miguel had been watching her. That was the main part. 

There was a knock at the door, and someone edged their way inside. 

It was Miguel, and he was carrying a tray. On it was breakfast, and a vase with some rather droopy flowers. 

"The flowers are a bit droopy, but apart from that, I'm sure Charity will love it." Kay said, and closed her diary. 

"I'm sure she would love it too." Miguel replied. "But it's not for Charity. It's for you."

Kay was speechless.

"You were looking so sad this morning, Kay. I just had to do something that would hopefully cheer you up."

Kay knew there was only one thing that would cheer her up. 

"I finished your toast, and also boiled some eggs. I know how you like your coffee, so that's here as well." Miguel said.

"I can't eat all that. It's too much." Kay protested. "But thank you." 

"I know you can't. I'm sharing it with you. It's been a long time since it's just been you and me, alone." Miguel said. 

Kay put her diary beside her and started to eat her toast. 

"Wait." Miguel said, and took it from her hand. He continued to hold her hand as he spoke. "Theresa came up with a new toast eating method this morning." 

"Really?" Kay said, her verbal abilities fast fading as she became aware of Miguel holding her hand. 

"She cut her toast into parts, and dipped them into her egg." 

Miguel demonstrated. He held out a piece to Kay.

"Here, take a bite." Miguel instructed.

Kay did, and managed to drip a little egg down the side of her mouth. Miguel wiped it away gently, leaning in closer to Kay. 

She moved away. There was silence between the two of them. As they looked at each other, Miguel took Kay's diary. 

"Why do all girls do this?" Miguel said, holding the diary up. 

Kay tried to take it from him. Miguel stood against the wall with the diary behind him.

Kay stood in front of him. She tried reaching behind him, but it didn't work. 

"I don't see why I can't read it. I know all there is to know about you." Miguel said. "Unless, there's something you're hiding?" 

"Please Miguel. Just give it back." Kay asked.

Miguel was now so close to finding out her only secret. It was interesting. She had always wanted him to know, but now, she didn't want him to find out. 

Miguel edged his way to the door and ran downstairs. Kay ran after him, but couldn't find him. 

"Miguel?" Kay called. "Miguel, where are you?" 

She listened, but couldn't hear anything. 

She walked towards the kitchen, when someone grabbed her from behind. There was a slam, and she found herself in the dark, with her hands held against the wall. 

"Miguel?" Kay asked. There was no reply. 

"Miguel, is that you?"

The other person moved closer.

"Yes." 

"Can I have my..." 

Miguel silenced her, by placing a finger over her lips. 

"Why are you doing this?" Kay asked, aware of Miguel's arm slowly moving down towards her waist.

"I have something to ask you." Miguel said, pulling Kay towards him.

"I can explain." Kay said. "I would have said something, it's just that...." 

Her flurry of words was interrupted. Miguel moved away from her. She stayed against the wall, feeling Miguel all over her. A gentle light filled what Kay now saw to be the spare cupboard. Miguel had lit a small candle, which gently danced and flickered, making Miguel look even more gorgeous. 

He pulled Kay to him again. 

"I don't know if I've told you this, but when we first became old enough to love, I loved you." 

Kay nodded. She had known this all along, but then goody two shoes Charity had come along.

"Well, I still love you." Miguel said, his voice sounding rather husky.

Kay looked at him. The words weren't registering.

"That's why I've been over here so much lately. Charity and I were talking about it. She helped me realise that it was you I love, and will love forever." 

Kay smiled, then started to cry. Her one wish had finally come true. 

"I wanted to make you happy, Kay. Not make you cry." Miguel said, still holding her.

"You have." Kay said softly. "You've made me the happiest girl on earth." 

"I know." Miguel said. "I read it in your diary."

Miguel wiped her tears away, and, before she could speak, gently kissed her. 


End file.
